1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet recording method whereby flying ink droplets are formed by the utilization of the pressure of a bubble created by the heating of an electro-thermal converting member and the ink droplets are caused to adhere to a recording medium, thereby accomplishing recording of images or the like.
2. Related Background Art
As an ink jet recording method of this type utilizing heat energy, there is known a method as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 56-139970 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,129 wherein utilization is made of pressure generated when a bubble is created, or a method as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,149 wherein utilization is made of a microjet created when a bubble created collapses.
However, in the above-described methods according to the prior art, the size of ink droplet discharged becomes equal to or a fraction of the volume of the expanded bubble, and this has been a hindrance in forming a minute ink droplet necessary to accomplish a highly dense record comprised of minute picture elements.
So, as a method for reducing the size of ink droplet discharged, it is within contemplation to make the heat generating portion small or to use a very small orifice or nozzle to discharge ink, but in any case, from limits in manufacturing techniques, it has been difficult to form minute ink droplets smaller than a certain size.